


Ham Sandwiches and Cake Bars

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Cake, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kanata scares him, Kissing, M/M, Nayuta wants cake, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Nayuta wants cake, so much he ends up choking. A.K.A Kanata has his hands full with a whiney Nayuta who wants cake.
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 2





	Ham Sandwiches and Cake Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Paradox live exhibition show in like 4 days now!  
> I'm so excited!! Cozmez have slayed it yet again!

Nayuta let out a soft whine for what must have been the fifteenth time since waking up to find Kanata had left, he didn’t really like it when his older brother just took off like that without at least letting him know where he was going. The least Kanata could do would be leaving a note behind for Nayuta to find once he woke up but no, he always took off without uttering a single sound and it often left Nayuta feeling bored since he had nothing to do. He could get started composing more tracks for them to sort out later, it was something productive to do with the time that he had since he figured the elder wouldn’t be back for quite a while. 

“Kanataaaaaaaa huuuuuh why does he have to leave so quietly all the time!” the male whined out to literally no one, with a huff he picked himself up and headed towards the kitchen to make himself something to eat “I’ll make something for Kanata too, I’ll surprise him with something I made” he grinned to himself, tearing the fridge door open to peer inside. 

Nayuta frowned at how little there was to choose from, he knew they were running low on food but this took the cake for sure. Cake? “I want cake” Nayuta then mumbled to himself, maybe he and Kanata could go out and get some later. Not really having much of an option he pulled out a packet of ham and the small amount of lettuce left behind from their previous meal “guess it’s ham sandwiches for lunch, unless Kanata manages to snatch something up while he’s out” the male spoke to himself, something he did way too much but it wasn’t hurting anyone, Kanata had caught him talking to himself on more than one occasion and he just left him to it. 

Reaching out to snatch a few slices of bread, they had ran out of butter about a day or so ago which wasn’t all bad since it meant Nayuta had one less thing to do “Kanata will say yes if I tell him I’d like some cake, right? Yeah, though if we are low on money he might not be so open to it…” that gave Nayuta another reason to whine to himself “stupiiiiid, if I don’t get cake by the end of this week those AKYR bastards are gonna get socked in the jaw” he grumbled to himself. 

“Who are you cursing out over there?” 

Nayuta yelped at the sudden voice from behind him “Kanata!” he exclaimed, whipping around to find his older brother placing a bag down on the table but Nayuta could see the amusement on his face at having made his younger brother jump out of his skin “don’t sneak up on me like that where did you even come from!?” the male demanded with a childish pout on his face. 

Kanata chuckled “I came from the door I thought you heard me come in, guess not” he leaned over the counter to give short strands of hair a small ruffle “sorry for scaring you, so who are you gonna sock in the jaw? Is someone giving you a hard time?” he asked, brushing hair out of his face with his hand. 

“No one is giving me a hard time, do we have enough money to get some cake? Just a little one?” the younger of the pair spoke up, his attention going back to the task of making ham sandwiches for them both to share. 

Kanata took a moment to think about it, doing a quick equation in his head before nodding “yeah we have some money to spare for cake, is this a sudden craving?” he teased, watching his twin slap a few slices of ham onto a single of bread adding lettuce straight after and finishing it all off with slapping the other slice of bread over it creating the ultimate sandwich “I was expecting you to be gone for a while so I wanted to make some food, we don’t have much this is literally alls that was left” gesturing towards the food laid out upon the surface of the counter Nayuta frowned, had they really used up all the food they had already? 

The elder just smiled “it’s much appreciated and don’t worry too much, I managed to get us a few gigs for next week so if we can hold on until then we should be alright” he reassured the other, placing a comforting hand to his shoulder giving it a small squeeze “I actually got us some stuff today too so there’s no need to worry, let me help so we can sit down and then I’ll show you what we have” Kanata grinned. 

Without much arguments Nayuta agreed for Kanata to help with making the sandwiches and turns out having the help made the process go by a lot faster, within a couple of minutes they were sat around the table and Kanata took hold of the plastic bag so Nayuta wouldn’t try sneaking any peeks in “you ready to see what I got?” the long haired male asked only to be answered with an enthusiastic nod, Nayuta would have replied verbally but he had a mouth full of food and he’d always get scolded if he tried talking with his mouth full. 

A wide range of snacks were then displayed on the table, pouring from the bag. A set of eyes widened in delight at the sight of brightly coloured packaging, leaning forward to get a closer look. Nayuta ended up choking on his next bite when he spotted cake-bars amongst the stuff, dropping the sandwich down onto the plate in front of him he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. Kanata at first laughed at the reaction but started to panic when it continued longer than he felt was healthy “hey, deep breaths Nayuta deep breaths” he encouraged softly, shooting up out of his seat to fetch the other a glass of water. 

It took about a minute of backrubs and sips of water for the coughing to finally stop, Kanata shook his head “I get you like cake but don’t choke to death over it” he scolded playfully while giving the younger male a small nudge who whined in protest “I wasn’t supposed to choke but it ended up happening anyway” Nayuta argued with a pout on his face at the same time he reached out to take the cake-bars, gathering all six bars and dumping them on his plate to join his sandwich. 

Kanata took hold of his brother’s face and pulled him into a soft kiss “keep being this cute and you’ll be treated to more than just cake” the elder hummed into the other’s ear, giving the shell of his ear a small nip earning himself a soft pleasured gasp “Kanata~” Nayuta brought his hands up to hold onto his partner in crime since birth. 

The pair went back to eating their sandwiches while throwing banter towards each other, Nayuta pulled faces every time Kanata happened to look away but he only got so far before Kanata eventually caught him. Turns out they didn’t need to go out and buy cake after all, it was already right there. Nayuta stripped one from its wrapper, took hold of one side with his mouth and offering the other side to Kanata who smirked and did so willingly. They then sealed the act with a kiss, followed by many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Thanks for reading ^^  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
